Practice, Parties and Pleasure
by tennis-player
Summary: Summary: Sanada is forced to celebrate his birthday by the regulars, despite the fact it causes them to miss practice. Sanada is clearly ticked, but Yukimura comes to the rescue! Short, drabble-ish.


**Title:** Practice, Parties and Pleasure**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:** Sanada is forced to celebrate his birthday by the regulars, despite the fact it causes them to miss practice. Sanada is clearly ticked, but Yukimura comes to the rescue! Short, drabble-ish.**  
Characters:** Sanada and Yukimura**  
Notes:** This is a birthday fic for our precious Sanada-fukubuchou! Happy birthday, Sanada-san!**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway

"Good afternoon, Sanada," Yukimura smiled as he saw his fukubuchou coming down for afternoon practice.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura," Sanada replied. "Where is everyone?"

"The normal members were told practice was cancelled, but the rest of the regulars are waiting for you in the clubroom," Yukimura explained. "They are all really excited about celebrating your birthday."

"My birthday?" Sanada asked, thinking. "Is it really the twenty-first?"

Yukimura laughed gently. "Of course. It has been all day."

Sanada paused. "Even so, they shouldn't be wasting precious practice time for something so trivial as this! Tarundoru!"

"Its fine once in a while," Yukimura smiled. "Happy Birthday, and everyone is waiting."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Clubroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Sanada-fukubuchou!" Kirihara exclaimed excitedly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Sanada. I bought a cake!" Marui exclaimed, waving the giant cake box, which was somehow hot pink, around in the air as if to tempt him. He was, of course, not tempted, though. Sanada was far too disciplined for that.

"Aw, our fukubuchou is no fun," Niou smirked, nodding his acknowledgement, knowing that their vice-captain would prefer that over a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Sanada," both Yagyuu and Jackal acknowledged, with Jackal smiling and Yagyuu holding his usual cold demeanor.

"Congratulations on another year gone by, Genichirou," Yanagi added, walking over to stand next to his friend.

"Thank you, everyone," Sanada said, though he didn't smile. "What about practice?"

Marui laughed. "We have to relax on occasions like this, Sanada."

"But worrying about such things is just like fukubuchou, isn't it?" Kirihara smiled.

"True," Marui replied.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After "Practice"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I can't believe we spent the entire practice time on something so irrelevant," Sanada complained to Yukimura as they walked home together.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada paused. "I suppose, but…"

"Anyways, I have more fun in store for you when we get home, so let's hurry up," Yukimura smiled, speeding up slightly.

Sanada immediately followed after him, inwardly excited about what 'more fun things' were.

They arrived at Yukimura's house and went directly up to his room. His mother was the only one home, for his sister was with her friends and his father was working over time.

Sanada and Yukimura entered Yukimura's room, and Sanada closed the bedroom door right after them.

Yukimura hooked his hands onto Sanada's wrists and pulled his towards the bed, pushing him down on it and flipping off the light. Draping himself across Sanada's chest at a convenient angle for kisses, Yukimura snuggled into the neck of his lover.

Sanada's fingers stroked through Yukimura's long, smooth strands of hair. "Seiichi…" he purred into the latter's ear, pulling the smaller boy closer.

"Yes, Sanada?" Yukimura asked, his tongue flickering out against the soft skin of his lover.

"I'm pretty sure of what I want for my birthday," he said.

"And what might that be?" Yukimura smiled slightly, nuzzling even closer to the taller boy's chest.

"Play with me?" Sanada asked in a voice, all but a plea.

"As much as you want," Yukimura replied, letting his attention branch out to more than just Sanada's neck.


End file.
